


Forelsket

by Quinn_is_Here



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Trans Lest, the protags are siblings, uh-oh romance!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_is_Here/pseuds/Quinn_is_Here
Summary: Lest has no time to fall in love. Not in Selphia, and definitely not with the newly awoken guardian of Ventuswill.
Relationships: Leon/Lest (Rune Factory)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Joy/Olive in the RF Writing server for beta reading! It’s much appreciated!

The fact that the Divine Wind Ventuswill was dying was hard to accept.

Even with the help of three Rune Spheres, nestled neatly into the resting places of the three former guardians, she was weak. Tired. She slept soundly in her chamber, preserving the energy she was receiving, but even then it wasn’t enough.

The acting rulers of Selphia—twins that fell from the sky, memories gone—needed to figure out how to save her. There was one remaining Rune Sphere they could use. Unfortunately, the Guardian they needed to save was tucked away, deep in the Forest of Beginnings, and they needed to free him in order to place the orb of pure energy down.

The twins, Lest and Frey, along with the rest of the town, were actively researching ways to get into the Forest and back out safely. No one had ever gone in and out of the Forest of Beginnings—at least not to Lest and Frey’s knowledge—it was thought to be impossible.

Those two were good at redefining ‘impossible.’

They eventually found a way in and out of the Heaven's Gate via the Returning Ring, which was gifted to them by a traveling scholar named Barrett. Unfortunately, the ring could only return one of them. Frey was eager to get to saving Venti, but Lest was insistent that they wait.

They agreed on waiting, but nonetheless, Lest chose to keep the ring in his desk drawer where he could keep an eye on it.

They had waited for three days at this point, with no such luck in finding another means of safely coming back nor obtaining another Returning Ring. Lest had hardly slept. He had occupied himself with research in between his royal duties, barely allotting time for eating or sleeping. Another night of sitting at his desk made his back hurt, but he had work to do.

A sudden knock at his door made him jump. He sighed, stretching as he stood before walking over.

“May I help you?” he said, soon realizing he was met with his sister. Frey, now dressed in her pajamas, seemed tense.

“Hey…” She began. “Can I talk to you real quick?”

“Oh! Certainly.” Lest stepped to the side, allowing her entry. She sat on his bed. “Everything alright?”

“Stressed about basically everything.” She half-heartedly laughed. “Who knew falling from the sky would get you so much work?”

He sat beside her. “Yeah… all this is… tough.”

“Yeah, but… so are we.”

He smiled at that. “So, what did you want to discuss?”

Frey bit her lip. “Do… Do you think we have enough time to be doing all this research? What if the three Rune Spheres aren’t enough?” She started to shake, grasping at her nightgown.

“Hey, hey…” He half hugged her. “The three rune spheres are helping. Venti is just resting to preserve her energy. Besides, the fourth guardian is still giving her power.”

“Yeah, but… we gotta free him, yeah? That Leon guy?”

“That’s why we have the final Rune Sphere. It’ll replace him once we wake him. Venti will make it, I promise.”

She sighed, shuddering. “I know, but… what if something goes wrong when we try and we can’t get into the Forest? What if the ring doesn’t even work?”

Lest rubbed her back. “That’s why we’re looking into other options. It’s good to have back-ups.”

To his surprise, Frey laughed. “What would I do without you rationalizing everything?”

“Panic.” He smiled at her, receiving a light punch to the shoulder.

“Probably, yeah.” She stood, smoothing her hair out. “We should probably hit the hay. It ain’t smart for us to stay up so late so much.”

“Yeah, yeah…” He stood as well, beginning to organize his notes. “Good night, Frey.”

“Night!” she said as she made her way to the door. She stopped and turned back around. “Hey, Lest?”

He looked over his shoulder to face her. “Yes?”

“Love you.” She smiled. The prince smiled back.

“Love you, too,” he said, before she closed the door.

———

Lest relied far too heavily on his wake-up call. He stayed up too late that his body wanted to sleep past 6:00 AM, but his duties said otherwise. He was used to Vishnal or Clorica or whomever waking him up when he failed to rise on his own.

This morning, however, was different.

As Lest slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the brightness of morning, he looked over at the clock sitting on his nightstand. Taking a moment to read it, the prince realized that it was 9:46 AM—3 hours past when he was supposed to rise. He flung the blankets off of him and stood, beginning to get dressed. After buckling his chestplate around his torso, he stepped out towards the server’s quarters.

He didn’t even make it that far, being stopped by Vishnal just outside his room.

“Oh, prince!” he said worriedly. “Have you seen Frey? We can’t find her.”

Lest blinked. “I… just woke up, is everything okay?”

“Oh gosh, no one has seen her!” Vishnal explained. “Not since last night!”

“Last night? Well that’s…” He stopped, the horror and realization dawning on his face. He soon rushed back into his room.

He dove straight for his desk drawer, shuffling around through papers and spare vials of ink before finding the ring. It was there. He sighed in relief, but taking another glance, he noticed that the coloring was… off.

It was a much darker gold, and the elegant details that were engraved into the metal were now gone. The stone in the middle was dull too, and with a simple tug, it came from its socket.

It was an aquamarine.

The ring was fake.

_Oh no. ___

___No no no no— ____ _

____Lest turned in his heel and ran, heading out past Vishnal and through the door, soon running through the town square. His body was moving on its own, his brain still trying to process what he hoped wasn’t the truth._ _ _ _

____His feet carried him through the Selphia Plains, going from the summer fields into those of eternal autumn. Lest could see the tower in the distance as he crossed the bridge, his pace turning into a sprint as he passed the Obsidian Mansion. Soon, dirt turned to old, weathered stone at the base of Leon Karnak._ _ _ _

____It was quiet._ _ _ _

____The Heaven’s Gate, their only way in, was gone._ _ _ _

____Lest felt sick, his face suddenly feeling like it was being pulled away. He fell to his knees, keeling over, and heaved. He felt a hand on his back as he vomited, nothing but bile leaving him and staining his cloak._ _ _ _

____“Your highness…” Vishnal said, rubbing his back slowly. “She’ll… she’ll be alright. She took the ring with her.”_ _ _ _

____Looking up to the height of the tower, Lest slowly nodded. He stood, heavily supported by Vishnal, as they turned and made their way back to town. The walk didn’t seem real—like he wasn’t there, walking, but rather floating through the autumnal woods. Soon, the orange grass faded to green, and the heat of summer hit as they entered the Selphia fields. They wouldn’t be there long, as they’d enter the brisk fall of Selphia itself soon._ _ _ _

____Vishnal tried to escort him back to his room, but Lest pushed past and into Venti's chamber. He could see the green scales of the Divine Wind from the gate, and as he stepped forward, he saw that she was sitting upright._ _ _ _

____He froze as he finally entered, eyes settling on an unfamiliar figure standing before the dragon. They had long, teal hair, along with fox ears and a tail that matched. Their clothing wasn’t of this time—extravagant in a foreign way, with gold lining their gauntlets and abdomen. A turban with two long, flowing tails of fabric sat on their head, accented as well with gold. They turned around._ _ _ _

____In their hands they held the Rune Sphere and the Returning Ring._ _ _ _

____Lest blinked, shaking as he stepped forward. “Where is she..?” he said, faint and strained. The other raised a brow._ _ _ _

____“Do you mean the girl with the green hair?” he asked. “She’s still where I rested.”_ _ _ _

____The prince fell to his knees again, blinking back tears. “She’s… still in the Forest..?”_ _ _ _

____“If that’s where I was, then yes… she…” He turned to face Ventuswill. “She wanted to apologize for not keeping a promise.”_ _ _ _

____The dragon shook her head. “That idiot…” she muttered. Suddenly, she stood fully, launching into the air and flying across the horizon. The man wore a smile as she flew, a proud relief on his face. He glanced down to the prince, who was glaring at him with disbelief._ _ _ _

____“May I help you?” he asked, extending a hand. Standing on his own, Lest walked past him to his fields. “Well then…”_ _ _ _

____The prince kept his eyes glued to the westward sky, hoping to see the figure of Ventuswill flying back. He didn’t know how long he stood, but it was well past noon when she returned._ _ _ _

____A loud, prideful cheer erupted through the sky, and Lest felt relief shoot through him. The yells of his sister, alive and well on Venti, could be heard throughout Selphia. The prince rushed back into the chamber, clambering in as the Divine Wind lowered herself._ _ _ _

____Circling her, Lest watched as she leaned down and allowed Frey to climb off. The princess swiped dust from her gloves, eyes settling on her brother. She gave him a weak smile, stepping forward._ _ _ _

____“Hey…” She managed to say before being tackled with a hug. They managed to stay upright, but Lest held on tight as he cried into her shoulder._ _ _ _

____“You… you jackass,” he muttered through his sobs. Frey hugged him back, squeezing her eyes shut as she began to cry as well._ _ _ _

____“I know, I know… I’m sorry…” She shook with each word. “I was so scared…”_ _ _ _

____Lest backed up, hands clutching her shoulders. “Why would you do it, then?”_ _ _ _

____“I didn’t want to fail Venti…” Frey hiccuped. “I…”_ _ _ _

____“My, my, aren’t you two crybabies?” The Divine Wind laughed, joy written on her face. She curled up, head resting by the twins. “You really shouldn’t have done that, Frey. I mean that!”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, yeah,” she laughed, wiping tears from her face. She glanced over to the strange man, a small smile on her face. “Oh! Good, you made it safely.”_ _ _ _

____“That I did,” he said with a small bow. “It was quite impressive to see the old girl fly again, though, so I must thank you for that.”_ _ _ _

____“Hey!” The dragon roared, making both Frey and the man laugh. “God, I did not miss your snide comments, Leon.”_ _ _ _

____Leon smirked. “Oh come now, I’m sure you missed my teasing just as much as the next person.” His tone had the slightest trace of melancholy, but was brushed off by his demeanor._ _ _ _

____“Well, get used to doing it, cause we all will.” Frey smiled. She turned back around to her brother. “Have you met Lest yet? He’s my brother!”_ _ _ _

____“We’re… acquainted.”_ _ _ _

____“Well, let’s get you acquainted with everyone else! Come on!” She took him by his hands, leading him out of Venti’s chamber. All Lest could do was watch as they exited, anger, confusion, and relief sweeping through him._ _ _ _

____He shook his head and stepped out._ _ _ _

____———_ _ _ _

____Leon had been in town for a week, and Lest did not like it._ _ _ _

____He was charismatic, getting along well with quite a few of the other townspeople. He got on well with the other guardians, memories freshly returned to them, and he settled into the inn with Xiao Pai and Lin Fa, seemingly with ease._ _ _ _

____He was already good friends with Arthur and Frey, spending his time in the prince’s office or running around messing people with Lest’s sister by his side. Even now, he was laughing with Frey, head thrown back and fan out. His eyes were shut, showing off long, gorgeous lashes as he wore a large grin. His cerulean eyes opened slowly as he relaxed, gaze meeting Lest’s. He raised a brow. Lest didn’t even realize he had walked over to the two._ _ _ _

____“My, my. So you _do _exist,” He teased. “I’ve practically only ever heard of you from Frey here.”___ _ _ _

______The aforementioned princess snickered. “Yep! He’s just as real as everyone else!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Interesting.” His eyes seem to flash with curiosity. He extended a well manicured hand. “I suppose I should formally introduce myself. I’m Leon.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Lest.” The prince said flatly. “Goodbye.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wh—Lest?!” He heard his sister call as he walked away. He was not going to like the man who’s saving almost resulted in his sister’s death._ _ _ _ _ _

______No matter how nice the light shone in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Spinch for beta reading!!

The preparation of festivals in Selphia, having to figure out the topic of interest and get the actual events in order, was no easy task. Luckily, Lest and Frey had each other to go to, because making preparations was much easier when divided between two people.

They had already hosted several festivals since they had arrived, with a few already set to occur, and others to be planned. The first one they got to experience was the Bean Toss Festival—Frey’s idea, not his—and even being a newly-found farmer and prince, Lest woke up sore from being pelted for points. Luckily, the Fishing Frenzy was a lot calmer, despite the mass amounts of slimy, disgusting fish.

It was autumn, probably Lest’s favorite if he had to choose, and he was the one settling on the events. He had decided to go for a Handicraft Festival, at first to his sister’s dismay—since her work with accessories was shoddy at best—but it was short-lived when he added that forged items would count. She was much better with crafting their weapons—his staff was made by her, and it held up perfectly—but he was exceptional when it came to their armor and accessories.

Of course, making rings left a sour taste in his mouth now, but he pushed through that feeling.

It was chilly, as the cold November weather was slowly turning to winter. It was a clear day, luckily, and Lest set out to water his side of the fields. They had expanded the farm greatly by now, going two fields beyond what they originally had. The first plot was set up as an orchard, with a stone path cutting through the middle, extending from the palace to the stairs before Airship Way. Lest’s fields were far better kept, in his opinion, with crops organized and labeled by little signs he had fashioned from spare lumber.

Frey’s was… fine, he supposed, even though one part of her field was a conglomeration of different crops. She relied too heavily on her monsters for planting, but Lest was still jealous that they watered her crops every morning while she ran to her seasonal fields.

He had settled his bundle of yams into the shipping bin, wiping sweat from his brow as he stepped back into their living quarters. Frey would probably be back from the summer field soon—she was cultivating pineapples—so Lest only had a few minutes of alone time to relax.

Grabbing a book and settling in a chair, Lest was set to read. His eyes skimmed the pages, going over words that weren’t fully absorbed by his brain. He often had to reread pages once he realized his mind was elsewhere. With how much he was staring, Lest could probably burn a hole through the pages by now.

His mind just couldn’t stop going back to Leon.

There was something alluring about him, painfully so, in the way he acted. He was a tease, messing with anyone he felt like. His favorite targets were Forte and Dylas—either for the fun of it or for the reactions, Lest would probably never know—but Leon seemed to mess with those two as much as he could.

He was also painfully attractive, and he seemed to be well aware of that fact. His nails were well kept and manicured, painted a shade of cyan similar to that of his tattoos. He seemed to be covered in that shade of blue—accented in his collar and the color of his stole. Feathers that were more green than blue rested on his shoulders.

And his eyes.

His eyes were a sparkling cerulean, clear as the sky. They were frequently half-lidded, his expression that of amusement more often than not. His lips were usually curled up into a smirk, seeming to be without any chapping, and deliciously smooth—

No, no, no. Stop that.

Lest sighed, closing the book he had poorly attempted to read and placing it on the end table next to him. He rubbed his eyes and face, sinking into the plush chair in aggravation.

He couldn’t like Leon. No matter how much he wanted to be drawn in, he couldn’t like the man who almost caused his sister’s death.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the back door opened, hearing his sister let out a sigh. She placed her straw hat—another thing he had made for her—on the kitchen counter-top as she stepped in.

“Gods, those pineapples are high maintenance…,” she laughed. Stretching her arms over her head, Frey walked to the fridge and shuffled through their stock. “Want an omelet?”

“Uh… sure.” Brushing off his thoughts, he stood and walked over to the kitchen. He leaned over the counter as he watched her work. She was far more proficient in cooking than he was, having spent more time getting used to the tools.

“Man, I’m excited to kick your ass with my blades today,” she said, smirking. “My Wind Edge came out perfectly, I might add.”

Lest rolled his eyes. “Sure they did. But there’s nothing more impressive than implementing the intricacies by hand.”

“God, if we ever have a grammar fest, then you’d win that for sure.” She cracked an egg, covering it with salt and pepper. “You’re a total nerd.”

“One of us has to be,” he said. The conversation went still as Frey cooked, soon producing two omelets and carrying them to their table. They ate with small banter, both parties eager for the festivities. They washed their plates and the table, then stepped outside into the cold November air.

Frey waved a small goodbye before rushing over to where the ladies of Selphia stood, mingling amongst them almost perfectly. He wishes he could do that, Lest really does—to interact with the people around him in a relaxed state, without any worry for work or study.

But he was a busybody, and he had to work when he could.

Of course, on festival days, he isn’t allowed to work as much as he wants. Frey already convinced Volkanon, Vishnal, and Clorica to prevent him from doing so until the festivities were over. So instead, he bides his time by walking, making endless laps around the town until the time for presenting—or fishing, or whatever—came.

He stepped down past the flower shop, almost immediately turning around at the sight of Leon. He was talking with Kiel and Illuminata, most likely stringing them along in some scheme that Lumie was enthusiastically trying to ‘solve.’ His eyes darted over to the prince, his smirk seeming to widen.

“Ah, your majesty!” He waved. “Good morning.”

“Oh! Good morning, Lest!” Kiel said, smiling wide. “Are you excited for today?”

“I suppose,” the prince replied. He looked nervously at Leon, whose head was tilted.

“You seem… anxious,” Illuminata commented. She gasped. “Are you hiding something?!”

“What?” He sputtered. “What would I be hiding?”

“Hmmm…” she went off into her own little world as she circled him. Squinting, Lumie looked him over once again.

“I assure you, I’m not hiding anything,” he said, slightly annoyed by Illuminata’s prodding. He glanced at Leon, who was seeming more and more entertained by the second.

“Perhaps he has a crush?” He smirked. Lest gawked at him. He attempted to shoot down the thought, but to his chagrin, Lumie was already taking that theory and running with it.

“AH-HA!” She cheered, finger pointing at Lest. “That would explain it! The flushed cheeks, wide eyes… YOU’RE IN LOVE!”

“I am _not _in love,” he sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “He’s just trying to mess with—“__

__“INVESTIGATION TIME!” the detective yelled as she ran off. Kiel let out a laugh._ _

__“I should probably make sure she doesn’t do anything illegal… we don’t want her getting tackled by Forte again.” He waved as he walked away, leaving the prince with the guardian._ _

__Lest shot him an annoyed look, only to be met with a smile. Leon soon began to laugh, hearty and low, brushing the slightest bit of hair from his face and tucking it under his turban._ _

__“Mature.”_ _

__“Oh come now, your highness,” he laughed. “Lighten up. Nothing wrong with a little fun.”_ _

__“Well try to keep your fun away from me. I really don’t want to be the center of your attention.”_ _

__“Not a fan?” He winked. The prince shook his head, stepping past and continuing his walk. He ignored Leon’s glances as he walked away, hoping he wasn’t watching him. He didn’t notice his stares or his smirk, and he seemed to decide on something before he stepped away, as well._ _

__He got about two laps in before the festival started, with a wide array of crafted and forged goods on display. The events flew by as Lest zoned out, seeming to go through his own presentation without effort. The results were soon announced, with Lest beating Frey but losing to Bado, which only made his sister more determined. The crowds dispersed for the most part, and the prince was grateful to be able to get back to work._ _

__And hopefully, he could forget about Leon._ _

__———_ _

__It was late evening now, and Lest was finished with whatever paperwork he had set on doing—his brain was fried by this point, exhaustion present in the bags under his eyes and the growl from his stomach. He stood, organizing his papers, and left his room._ _

__Frey was sitting in their living space, book in her lap. She didn’t seem to be fully into reading, since she immediately perked up as the door opened._ _

__“Well, look at who’s still alive!” She smiled, standing and stretching. “I haven’t seen you since the fest ended!”_ _

__“I had work to get to,” he stated. He stepped past her and went to the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of juice, closing the fridge door shut before grabbing an apple from their fruit bowl. Frey raised a brow._ _

__“Is… is that all you’re eating?”_ _

__“Yes? Why?”_ _

__She scoffed. “That’s not gonna sustain you, dude.”_ _

__Lest shrugged. “It’ll do.”_ _

__“Okay, spill. Something’s up,” she said, head tilting. The prince tensed._ _

__“Nothing is up.”_ _

__“You’re lying.” The princess laughed as he glared at her. “What happened?”_ _

__“Leon. He… he was just being ostentatious.”_ _

__Frey squinted at him. “English, please.”_ _

__“He was getting on my nerves,” Lest sighed. He took a bite of the apple._ _

__“That’s what he does.” Frey shrugged, concern on her face. “What’d he do specifically?”_ _

__“He convinced Illuminata that I was in love with someone. Honestly, with how observant he is, he should know I’m far too busy for that kind of thing.”_ _

__His sister, to his surprise, laughed._ _

__“What?”_ _

__“Why are you being such a prissy baby?”_ _

__Lest blinked and turned fully. “Excuse me?!”_ _

__His sister put her hands up, feigning surrender. “Just saying it how I see it.” She crossed her arms and gave him a concerned look. “Leon ain’t that bad, Lest. Sure, he can be an ass with his pranks, but he means well.”_ _

__The prince sighed. “I’m not going to befriend the person who—“_ _

__She squinted at him. “Who what?”_ _

__“I—“_ _

__“Go on.”_ _

__“I’m not looking to befriend someone who almost got you killed, okay?!” He sputtered. “Especially when he seems to act like that never happened…”_ _

__Frey tilted her head. “Dude. I almost died fighting Thunderbolt, and you’re still okay with Dylas!”_ _

__“Well, I was just as injured—“_ _

__“Yeah, yeah, my point still stands!” she yelled, walking out. “Y’all could be good friends if you just get over yourself!”_ _

__Lest stood there, watching as she left. It wasn’t right for him to befriend the man Frey almost died for—no matter how tempted he was._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I was dummy stupid and didn’t make this a multi-chapter at first, ignore me


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spinch Beta Reads 2: Electric Boogaloo— I’m kidding she’s beta read for me way more than twice
> 
> Thank you Spinch!

Early December was already cold, despite the fact that autumn was yet to leave—so much so that most residents of Selphia dug out their coats and warm attire to help brave the brisk weather. Snow was yet to fall, though no one would be surprised if it did.

Still, the cold failed to stop the resident royals from spending time in their orchard, shaded under what little leaves remained. Lest wanted nothing more than to read beneath one of the bare apple trees, but his sister had other plans.

Frey wanted to spar.

The sound of sword clashing against wooden sword filled the air as opponents twirled and sliced. The sound was somehow calming to Lest, who sat on a blanket between two apple trees as his sister and butler sparred. He much preferred to read than to engage in combat, but of course—when it came to Frey—he didn’t have much say on the matter.

“HA! I win again!” Frey cheered, wooden dual blades pointed to the sky. Vishnal sighed as the princess helped him stand.

“Congratulations, Princess!” he said. “Guess I have more training to do!”

“Well, you know where to find me!” she laughed, setting the swords down by the shipping bin. Stretching as she walked over, Frey sat next to Lest on the quilt. “Alright, your turn.”

“I’d really rather not,” he said, closing the book he was reading slightly. “Besides, you two need time to catch your breath.”

“ _Gods _, you are so lame,” she groaned, lying back on the blanket. “Why can’t you entertain me for one second?”__

__“Because I’m your brother and I love to spite you.” This gained another groan, making him laugh a little. He reopened his book, settling against the tree._ _

__“Oh! Hello, Leon!”_ _

__The prince cringed as he heard Vishnal greet the former guardian. He wore a smirk, as usual, and he scanned over the trio._ _

__“Why, hello,” he said, closing his fan and crossing his arms. “What are you three up to?”_ _

__“Trying to get Lest to man up,” Frey muttered as she sat up. The prince in question glared at her, knowing that she knew how he felt about Leon—about being the object of his torment and teasing._ _

__“Man up? Why, your majesty, whatever is the problem with that?”_ _

__“She—“ He sighed, brows furrowing as he realized he was most likely about to be strewn along in some scheme. “She wants me to spar.”_ _

__“YEAH!” Lest jumped as Frey yelled and sat up suddenly. “Vishnal did it, why can’t you?!”_ _

__“Well, for one, you are both still tired, and as I mentioned before...” He sighed and stood. “I just don’t want to!”_ _

__“Oh, come on! Just one—“_ _

__“You could always fight me.”_ _

__The two royals blinked before staring at Leon. He looked surprisingly serious—his expression was less out of amusement and more out of curiosity, and he walked over to Vishnal._ _

__“You… you’re serious?” Lest asked as he watched Leon move. The other nodded._ _

__“Why wouldn’t I be? You know better than anyone else that I’m a very serious person…” He laughed as Lest glared. “But yes—my offer is one I will come through with, if you so choose.”_ _

__“I—“_ _

__“YES!” Frey interjected, yet again, as she stood. Excitement seemed to course through her. “He’s so boring, knock some fun into him!”_ _

__“Now hold on—“_ _

__“Well, it could be good for you, Prince!” Vishnal said, being the one to betray him of all people._ _

__Lest glanced over to Leon, who was enjoying this a bit too much. Sighing, the prince stepped over and handed Frey his book._ _

__“Get me my staff,” he said, finally accepting defeat. Frey cheered as she ran off to do so, and Vishnal set off to get Leon situated as well. He tied his hair up into a short ponytail as he unclipped his cloak, setting it down on the quilt._ _

__“You sure you won’t be too cold without that, your majesty?” the guardian grinned as he settled his grip on a wooden spear. He stepped over to the opposite edge of the lawn, moving into a relaxed stance._ _

__“I’m sure this won’t last too long,” Lest said, surprising himself with his confidence. Frey returned with his staff, soon sitting beside Vishnal on the sidelines._ _

__“Ready?” she yelled, looking over the two. The prince readied himself, slowly beginning to charge his staff, and the guardian shifted from relaxed to ready. “GO!”_ _

__Lest made the first move, sending a blade of air slicing through. The guardian ducked, a blur of teal and gold as he lunged forward with the wooden spear. The prince barely had time to react—holding the staff up to try and block the attack. Unfortunately, he fell back, catching himself and flipping back onto his feet._ _

__And of course, Leon just had to know magic. He sent a trail of jagged rocks pointing upward. As they approached, Lest focused as he quickly moved the strike back around to the other. Leon grinned._ _

__“Well, well… good to know magic hasn’t died out since I’ve slept,” he said, moving forward again._ _

__Soon, they were both out of breath, out of magic, and weapons knocked down to none. Lest couldn’t rely on his staff for magic anymore, and Leon’s spear had been flung aside. Now, they were throwing punches, focusing on dodging the other and their footwork. Lest actually felt a little sorry as a punch collided with the other man’s cheek, but it was soon washed away when Leon got his lower side._ _

__It was kind of amazing, really, to be in such a rhythm that left them both breathless. The tense air between the sparring pair was electric, coming through in fluid motions. Their eyes met as Lest flung another hit and missed, losing himself in the deep cerulean irises. They were sparkling—they shone as if they were waves crashing down in summer, the sun glittering across the water, pretty enough to lure you in to drown—_ _

__Lest lost his footing as Leon kicked his shins, and the prince fell back to the floor. The former guardian quickly grabbed his spear, and with a twirl, the business end was pointed at Lest’s throat._ _

__They both panted heavily, not breaking eye contact despite the frantic panicking of Vishnal from the sidelines. Lest averted his eyes, turning his head as he scowled over his defeat. He didn’t look away for long as Leon angled his head back towards him with the spear, the blade under his chin._ _

__“Good fight, your highness,” he said, a tired grin on his face. Moving the spear away, Leon extended a hand. The prince reluctantly took it, and was pulled back onto his feet._ _

__“Holy shit, you two!” Frey yelled, stepping over. “Okay, y’all need to go to the clinic.”_ _

__“Don’t you have healing spells?” Lest asked, wiping sweat from his brow._ _

__“Yeah, but you’ve got a black eye and Leon’s nose is bleeding, so…” She shrugged. “You might wanna get checked out.”_ _

__Vishnal, in a panic, stepped over. “I’ll escort you!”_ _

__———_ _

__The clinic was, thankfully, not busy. A headache had followed him there—along with a migraine—and he wanted to be rid of it as soon as possible._ _

__Nancy shook her head as Vishnal explained what happened; however, she wore a fond smile on her face as she dealt with Leon. Jones gave Lest a small ice pack to press against his face, but other than that, they were both free of major injuries. A quick healing spell and tip later, they were both out the door._ _

__“Thank you, Vishnal.” Leon smiled. “But I’m sure we can walk back without help.”_ _

__“Are you sure?” the butler asked, tilting his head. “I don’t want either of you to get dizzy on your ways home…”_ _

__“We’ll be fine. I just need to have a quick chat with Lest, is all.” The prince in question tensed at this, staring at him. He gawked as the butler nodded._ _

__“Right! Farewell, then!”_ _

__Lest was helpless as he watched him leave, sighing as he was left alone with Leon. He sighed and turned to him._ _

__“What.”_ _

__“My, my, what a tone…,” he said. “I’ve yet to even open my mouth.”_ _

__“I’m not looking to be friends with you,” Lest stated. This caused Leon to raise a brow, still wearing that godforsaken smirk on his face._ _

__“Oh?” he said, voice low. “And why not?”_ _

__“My sister nearly died saving you. And to be frank,“ he said, pointing at him, “I’m not going to like you because of that.”_ _

__With that, he stepped forward, closing in until Lest’s back was against the clinic wall. Leon leaned over him and traced a nail along his jawline, sending shivers down the prince’s spine._ _

__“Oh no, you’ll like me for other reasons...” His eyes shone mischievously, making Lest’s heart hammer in his chest. “Won’t you?”_ _

__The guardian stepped back, giving him a wink before setting off. The prince was flushed a deep red, stuck staring after him as he processed what just happened. Leon’s quip about him liking him… his confidence on the matter should have shook him._ _

__But to his chagrin, his heart was way too alright with that prospect._ _

__He blinked, shaking his head as he set off back home. His mind was flooded with feelings and thoughts, which only worsened his headache, and he really wanted to nap. He could explain everything to Frey later._ _

__For now, Lest needed a clear head._ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spinch continues to beta read for me in the year out lord 2020—

“Hey, Lest. Smile for me.”

The prince blinked before staring up at his sister from where he knelt in the dirt. It really wasn’t a surprise that he was examining the soil—winter was bound to be hard on the earth and he wanted to make sure it would stay healthy. Lest stood up straight as she gave him an expectant look. Beside her, Dylas stood awkwardly.

“Frey, this isn’t really necessary,” he said as he shook his head. She shrugged.

“You’re the one who asked me about smiling! Now,” she said, turning back to Lest, “smile!”

“Wh… what for?” he asked. Frey’s reaction to his question made it seem like he’d committed a crime or something, seeing as how shocked she looked.

“To help Dylas with his Smile Practice!” she said, making it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The man in question sighed, seeming to grow more annoyed than embarrassed. He stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Dylas sighed. “Really, it’s fine—“

“Smile Practice?” Lest blinked, looking in between them. The guardian somehow seemed to grow more flustered as the princess nodded.

“Yep! We’re asking around to see how different people smile!” Explaining this, she demonstrated by giving a toothy grin herself. “Now come on, give us your best shot!”

“Frey, I’m sorry, but if you hadn’t noticed, I’m checking in on my fields.” He jabbed a finger into her shoulder. “You should be doing the same.”

She glared at him, a hearty pout coming along with it. Suddenly, her expression turned wicked, as though some idea for antics popped into her head. Without a word, she grabbed Dylas’ hand—discovering a new shade of red—and headed towards the palace.

Lest shook his head and continued checking the fields. There was plenty of fertilizer in the bin, hopefully making his fields—and Frey’s, the moocher—strong enough to last through the season. The Lamp Grass he planted was beginning to sprout, signifying the promise of red buds before long. He was satisfied with handling these, seeing as Ironleaves were tougher to handle, and he sat there for a while, stretching out his arms. The contemplation of planting Hot Hot Fruits and dividing the field into seasonal rotations stayed with him for a bit, but his mind betrayed him and brought him back to Leon.

He really was unnecessarily cruel to him, wasn’t he?

Lest traced his hand over his face, under his eye where it had been blackened from their fight. It was now only a faint bruise, and he shuddered at the slight sting the contact brought. He remembered Leon looking genuinely apologetic whenever he saw him. It was odd, to say the least, for Leon to be as such, seeing as his teasing was always in good fun.

It really was in good fun, wasn’t it?

He was snapped away from his thoughts as he heard footsteps, and he gazed over to see Frey running back to him.

“Alright, buster! No more work today.”

Lest gawked, standing quickly. “WHAT?!”

“You heard me! Day off! Now!” she demanded. “If anyone catches you working today, then we have every right to throw you into the lake!”

“That wasn’t the agreement you and Vish came up with,” Dylas said as he arrived behind her. She giggled, lightly punching his arm. His face was no longer flushed red—well, except from the cold—but he still seemed a little nervous.

“Yeah, yeah, but I’d do it!” She smiled. “Alright! Now leave!”

The prince sighed. “Frey, I can’t just—“

“Nope! Leave!”

“Wh—“

“Go!”

“But—“

“GO! LEAVE!” she finally yelled. With a hearty sigh, Lest stepped past her, stepping through the fields and back inside to their living quarters. He shut the door behind him, groaning as he sat against it.

Work was his distraction, but now, it wasn’t an option—not unless he wanted to get soaked in the freezing temperatures. He sighed, shoulders visibly falling, and he slowly stood back up. Perhaps he could tinker with his crafting or just read a book—

No. His mind didn’t want that—it simultaneously wanted to do both, but also wanted neither. Lest stood there for a good minute, brain fighting itself as he struggled to do anything.

He really wanted to hyperfixate on his work, his crops, or anything other than his thoughts.

Sighing again, he walked to his room, removing his cloak and boats. He climbed into his bed—still made from when he changed the sheets, but he’d never tell anyone that—and curled up under the warm blankets. It had really been a while since he allowed himself time to rest, as he took on the brunt of paperwork and plans in order to keep going.

His eyes fluttered shut, and the next thing he knew, he was drowsy as he awoke from a deep sleep. He could hear the clanging of pots—supposedly Frey cooking dinner—and he sat up to prepare to get out of bed.

He ignored his boots and cloak, stepping through the living room and into the kitchen. Frey was in her pajamas, surprisingly, and she gave him an interrupted smile as she yawned.

“Mornin’...” She cupped her hand over her mouth as she stretched. His sister went back to cooking—bacon, for some reason—and Lest stepped over.

“What’s this?”

“Breakfast. What, you never had it before?” She smirked. The prince raised a brow, and Frey blinked back at him. “Dude.”

“...how long did I sleep?”

“You fell asleep yesterday and now it’s today, so… I’d say a normal amount.”

Lest gawked. “By Clorica’s standards! Gods, Frey, why didn’t you wake me—“

“Because you haven’t been sleeping!” she snapped, making him jump. Frey pointed a spatula at him. “You really think I haven’t noticed? Your quill isn’t exactly quiet, you know.”

He sighed. “I… I have work.”

“You always have work! Farming, paperwork, literally all the time.” She threw her hands into the air. “I got work, too! But I don’t spend every second doing it!”

He struggled to defend himself, lost in trying to string together words. This allowed Frey to begin to push him out the door into the cold, which snapped him back to reality.

“Wait— FREY, I DON’T HAVE MY SHOES ON!”

“THEN I’LL GRAB THEM, YOU AIN’T DOING ANYTHING ELSE TODAY!” With a final shove, he stepped onto the cold stone of the square. He pressed against the door as it shut. He heard the faint click of the lock turning.

“Well… good morning?”

Lest looked over to see Leon, whose eyes were darting between him and the door. He was very clearly amused.

“Good morning,” Lest said, finally accepting that he would not be allowed back inside. He shivered, painfully aware of how cold it was despite his long sleeves.

“An interesting choice, to come out here barefoot.”

“Wasn’t voluntary. Frey—“ He banged against the door as he said it. “—forced me out.”

The man chuckled before he stepped over and knocked. The door swung inward suddenly, and Lest could only watch as his boots were thrown into Leon’s abdomen.

He fell back into the snow, looking up at the prince. Lest, to his own surprise, couldn’t help but laugh, losing control as Frey stepped out.

“Shit, sorry Leon!” She helped him up, handing the boots to Lest.

“It’s… alright,” he said, slightly breathless, and Lest opened his eyes. Leon was gazing at him, somewhat in surprise, and the prince froze.

“Ah… sorry! I didn’t mean to laugh at you.” He leaned against the castle wall, slightly flustered as he struggled to get his boots on quickly.

“No, no, it’s alright! I just didn’t think you had the ability to laugh.”

Lest shot him a look, succumbing to a grin on his face. “I don’t much, do I?”

“No,” he said, stepping forward to help the prince stay upright. “But you should.”

He felt his face heat up, his eyes gazing back up into those gods damned blue ones that reminded him of Charm Blues, and Blue Crystals and—

“Okay! Well!” He was snapped out of his thoughts as Frey spoke suddenly, shoving his cloak into his hands. “I gotta go… uh… do stuff! Bye!”

Lest lifted a brow as she ran back inside. Slipping his cloak over his shoulders, he clipped it in place. “There we are.”

“Now you’re actually prepared for cold weather.” Leon winked, looking him up and down again. “I’m surprised you haven’t brushed me off yet.”

“Ah… yes, well…” Lest began, rubbing the back of his neck. “I wanted to apologize to you for how I’ve treated you. It was… unbecoming of me.”

“Hmm… while I’m willing to forgive you…” Hhe suddenly linked his arm with Lest’s. “I’d like to see if you can spend the day with me.”

To his chagrin, Lest blushed. “I… well… they aren’t allowing me to work today, so… I suppose.”

“Excellent.”

———

“Why do you enjoy messing with her so much?” Lest asked as the two watched Forte walk angrily to the plaza.

“She’s just too uptight. She tries to act way too seriously, and so she needs something to help ruffle that up.” Leon explained, flapping his fan. “Reminds me of someone…”

Lest laughed a little. “I know, I know.”

“Well, I suppose I can accept your apology! You’ve managed to withstand me since this morning.”

The prince nodded, moving hair from his face. He had spent three hours—way nicer then he would have convinced himself they’d be—with the guardian, and they flew by as if they were seconds.

“It was an admittedly nice way to spend the day,” he admitted. “It would be nice if we—“

“Halt!” A shout radiated from the square, catching Lest and Leon’s attention.

“What is going on?” The prince began to walk towards the plaza, Leon in tow. Moving up the stairs, Lest paused as he saw the scene before him.

There was a soldier, unfamiliar to him, facing both Forte and—surprisingly—Doug. He saw Frey and Dylas standing at the gate, as if they were just returning from the Plains.

“What the hell is going on?!” she yelled, taking out her dual blades.

“What are you doing?!” the soldier questioned, not to Frey or Forte, but to Doug. “That’s an enemy!”

“Put your weapon down, and we won’t have any trouble,” Forte said, stepping forward. The soldier scoffed.

“Are you protecting them?! Did… did you…” He shook his head. “Do they even know that you’re a traitor?!”

“Traitor..?” Frey said, staring at Doug in disbelief. Lest could tell, just by looking at her, that her heart sank.

“Now I don’t know what you’re going on about!” a new voice said. Blossom walked out from the side, shaking her head. “Doug is a sweet man. He wouldn’t betray us. Even if he is a traitor, like you say, he has too kind a heart to follow through.”

“Gran…,” Doug muttered, his grip tightening on the sword he held. He looked conflicted, but he kept his sword pointed at the soldier.

“Oh, buzz off, you old hag!” he shouted, swinging his sword up. He didn’t get close to her as Doug stepped over, taking a sword to his abdomen.

Everything seemed to freeze. The dwarf gasped, staring down at the blade as it was pulled suddenly. He stumbled back, falling down.

“DOUG!” Frey screamed, running over to him. Dylas was beside her, gently hooking his arms under his back and legs as Frey cast a heal.

Lest sent a whirl of wind magic to the soldier, which was unfortunately avoided. He saw Leon slip past inside, hopefully getting a weapon or something from his chambers.

He shuddered, magic coursing through him along with fear.


End file.
